Forgive Me
by Emma-Lee14
Summary: Draco is hopelessly in love with Hermione Granger, but can't tell a soul, including her. However, a meeting in the Room or Requirment changes everything. Is it for the best? Of the worst? Read to find out!


**Forgive Me  
**  
Draco Malfoy sat in the great hall, waiting for his friends Crabe and Goyle. He sighed and glanced around the room. Where were they? He drummed his fingers on the table. T_aptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptapt (_so bored) _taptaptaptaptaptaptap- huh?_ Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley had just entered the hall, and were of course, going over to the Gryffindor table. Now, that wasn't anything new, but the Weasel had his arm around the Mudblood! Draco didn't like this. No, he didn't like this one single bit. Of course, it wasn't like he had feelings for the girl...well, not that he told anyone. He shook his head. _I'm NOT going to think about that. Hmm..._ a smile slowly crept across his flawless face. Maybe he could have a bit of fun with this. He stood up, and glided over to the trio. He vaguely noticed Potter staring at him, but choose to ignore the Wonder Boy, and focused his attentions on the other two. He sneered at Hermione.

"So mudblood, finally hit the bottom have you? Dating a Weasel?" he asked as if shocked.

Hermiones face turned red, and she mumbled something aboutshoving it where the sun didn't shine. Draco took the opportunity tofurther embarrass the poor girl.

"What? Embarrassed of it are you? Well, I would be to if I were you. Of course, you aren't exactly a looker yourself Mudblood. Maybe Weasel and you DO go together." he added.

Draco had crossed the line with that one. Ron turned VERY red, thenslugged Draco right in his chin. Draco was instantly knocked out, and fell to the ground. When he woke up, it was night and he was in his dorm. He clenched his fists on his blanket. _DAMN THAT SON OF A __BITCH_! Hermione so obviously deserved better. At the thought of her name, his anger evaporated. She did deserve better, but no one- Draco included- could ever deserve her. He sighed at ran his hands through his silvery blonde hair. He could never have her. They were from two different worlds, he was the son of a death eater, and she was Potty's best friend. He frowned at that, and stared at his hands. He hated that. Hated being mean to her. Every time he hurt her.... it nearly killed him. But he also had to protect her. If his father knew that he liked a Mudblood...well, Hermione would be in danger. He let out and exasperated breath and lay down on his pillows. He was so tired. His eyes dropped, and he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about a world with Hermione.  
**  
_Can you forgive me again? I don't know what I said But I didn't mean to hurt you I heard the words come out I felt like I would die It hurt so much to hurt you_**  
  
Draco checked the clock in his dorm again. It was Eleven!! Damnit, he was late, very late! He quickly pulled on his robes, and ran to check himself in the mirror. He had a huge bruise on his jaw where Ron had punched him the other day. It was swollen, and a shade of bluish purple. He groaned, when another thought crossed his mind. Coyle and Crabe would want to know where it came from. And he would not give Weasel the satisfaction of gloating in front of him. No, he would have to skip for the day...but to where? The Quidditch locker room was no good because Huffelpuffs were getting out early to practice, and they would find him. What about the Room of requirement? No one was usually in there, and certainly not during classes. A grin broke out all over his face._ yes, it would be just fine._ He slowly pushed open the door to the room of requirement, and tiptoed inside. He was just about to plop himself down into his usual chair by the window, when he heard something. He quickly turned around, and became very quiet, He heard it again! It was a sniffle, and someone was in here- crying!! He thought the noise had come from a corner near a bookshelf, and so he went over to it.

"Damnit! Who are you?" he asked to no one in particular

He frowned and peaked behind one of the chairs on the opposite side of the room. Ah ha! There he/she was... Draco suddenly gasped as he reconised the solitary figure. It was Hermione.  
  
_**Then you look at me You're not shouting anymore You're silently broken I'd give anything now to hear those words from you Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you." But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**  
_  
Draco stood, in shock.

"H-H-Hermione? What are you doing in here?" he asked incredously. Hermione glared up at him with red swollen eyes.

"Its none of your business Malfoy...besides I could ask you the exact came thing." she retorted. He was a bit taken back at her anger.

"Hey, sorry. I was just trying to see if you were ok." he said. Hermione stood up and brushed her robes off.

"And why Malfoy, would you care if I were ok? It's really not like you." she told him. Draco blushed. _Ok, he though, I want to know because I'm __absolutely head over heals in love with you!_ Instead he sneered at her.

"Well Hermione, I don't care. I just wanted to make sure it was something that I had done."

Her eyes filled up again, and Draco's heart broke to see it. But he had to hate her, he HAD to.

"What little mudblood, are you going to cry again? Oh, I bet Weasley broke up with you did he?" he teased. Hermiones eyes could hold back her tears no longer, and they spilled over her satin cheeks.

"What did you call me?" she asked suddenly. Draco looked at her a bit funny.

"I called you Mudblood."

Hermione shook her head, her brown hair shaking with her.

"No, before that. You called me Hermione. Twice, you called me Hermione twice." she said, superised.

Draco looked mortified. He hadn't even realized that he had called her Hermione! He inwardly groaned. How was he going to get himself out of this one? Hermione stepped closer to him, so that they were only now inches apart.

"Why did you call me Hermione?" she asked.

Draco gulped, "Err, I don't know, it just kind of ya know.... slipped I guess." _Oh, very slick._ He told himself. Hermione looked into his eyes. She seemed to searching for something, while at the same time reading his every thought.

"Draco" she said in a softer tone, "Why do we always fight?" He bit his lip. _What the bloody hell __was she saying?_ He had to get out of here. He craned his neck to look at the door, and noticed with a frown that it was at the other end of the room. He turned around, prepared to go for it at any moment. Hermione, realizing that he was going to leave touched her hand to his shoulder.

"Wait" she said softly.

Draco immediately stopped and closed his eyes. _Why, oh why for the love of god did she have to do that?_ She was still behind him; Draco could feel her breath on his neck, sending tiny prickles up and down his spine. He couldn't stand it anymore, he spun around then gulped. He was staring right into her cinnamon brown eyes.

"Ron cheated on me." she said bluntly. Draco looked at her, confusion written all over his face. She cleared her throat, "You asked me why I'm here- I'm crying because Ron cheated on me." Draco didn't say anything and so there was an awkward silence. Then he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Hermione smiled and brushed a stray hair out of his eyes.

"Don't." He said. She looked at him, obviously puzzled.

"Why not?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Just don't." She brought down her hand. Then she leaned forward, so that now they were only one or two inches apart. He gulped, _what did she think she was doing?_ She was staring into his eyes. Then slowly, VERY slowly, she leaned into his face, and softly pressed her velvety pink lips to his. _Oh my god Draco thought, this is perfect._ He moved his hands up so that one was on he back, and the other one cradled her head. She met out a soft moan. Suddenly Draco realized what he-what they- were doing. He quickly broke the kiss and stepped back from her. She looked at him, hurt written all over her face.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

Draco sighed. It wasn't supposed to happen. He couldn't love her, she couldn't love him. He knew what he had to do. He faced her and sneered.

"What mudblood? Why'd I stop? Well, because I don't like the idea of your filthy lips on

mine, that's why." he told her, anger masking his hurt.

Hermiones chocolate brown eyes filled up with tears, "B-b-but I thought that you liked me, I-I-like you."

His eyes narrowed, "Me? Like you? Mudblood, get a hold of yourself. I would never like you, go that?" Hermiones eyes blazed.

"Fine Malfoy! FINE! I hope that you die!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks. With that she ran sobbing out of the room. Draco sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. He hated to have to do that, but he had to- he had to protect her. He brushed a stray tear from his cheek. Maybe...one day after the war was over they could finally be together. Mabye someday she could forgive him.  
**  
_Somehow I'll make you see How happy you make me I can't live this life Without you by my side I need you to survive So stay with me You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry. And you forgive me again You're my one true friend And I never meant to hurt you_**

* * *

**:::::::::::::: A/N: Well, how was it? did you hate it? Like it? Want to kill me? Please, tell me, R/R!!!::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
